CONNOR STOLL'S MONTHLY NEWSLETTER
by I am Connor Son of Hermes
Summary: Takes PJO Humor to a new level. First Fanfic. Rated T cause I'm paranoid after all those pranks. NO FLAMES. Not Completed! Chapter 3 posted. Chapter 4 in progress!
1. Episode 1, Part 1

**CONNOR STOLL'S MONTHLY NEWSLETTER**

**EDITION 1**

**WELCOME!**

**E/N **(Editor's Note) This is Connor Stoll's first monthly couple newsletter. Please forgive any mistakes.

Any comments? Please review.

This newsletter will report about the couples' relation_ship_ (ha, ha, ha) and also the take-a-picture-of-them-making-out-blackmail value. Sons of Hermes, unite!

Now for a quick recap of what's been happening here in the camps.

**Percabeth**

After they'd gone into Tartarus, they are -listen to me- INSEPERABLE. (So there, Reyna.) There is a ~20% chance to find them kissing the life out of each other outside the Poseidon cabin, but here the Blackmail Value is lower than most couples because it's SO EASY.

Together Value: 11/10

Blackmail Easiness: 3/10

Blackmail Value: 2/10

**Gruniper**

Want to get some blackmail? NO CHANCE. The dryads will KILL YOU, though they are quite lovely together. Because I am Grover's friend, I shall stop here.

Together Value: 6.5/10

Blackmail Easiness: 10/10

Blackmail Value: 7/10 in the Hermes Cabin, 3/10 in the rest of the world, -999999999/10 in Juniper's forest.

**Tratie**

Weeeeeeelllll….. they're in this, to quote Francis Pope, a 'love-hate thing'. My brother kissed her to get away from the Chocolate-Easter-Bunnies-On-Top-Of-The-Demeter-Cab in-Prank, and I took a picture of THAT. Maybe, just once, the apprentice has passed the master.

Together Value: 2/10

Blackmail Easiness: 10/10

Blackmail Value: 11/10

_**STOP PRESS!**_

_**PERCY HAS JUST PROPOSED TO ANNABETH! SHE SAID YES! BOOYAH!**_

_**(No mortals, demigods or gods were blasted by Athena)**_

*PAUSE HERE*

Now, for a brief interview with… PERCY AND ANNABETH!

**Me: Hi-**

_Percy: I am like, soooooo ADHD happYYYYYY!_

Annabeth: *kisses Percy on the cheek*

*Starts making out*

**Me: Errrrrrrr…. bye.**

That concludes this brief interview.

Ahhhhh…. What was I saying again? Turn to/Wait for the next chapter of Edition 1 then.

All Rights unReserved 2013/7


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

**CONNOR STOLL'S MONTHLY NEWSLETTER**

**EDITION 1, PART 2**

**WELCOME!**

**E/N **(Editor's Note) This is Connor Stoll's first monthly couple newsletter. Please forgive any mistakes.

Any comments? Please review. Thanks to Scarlett Jackson 18, Flabbergastedness and GlimmerandSparkle for reviewing!

This newsletter will report about the couples' relation_ship_ (Does 'ship' in relationship sound familiar yet?) and also the take-a-picture-of-them-making-out-blackmail value. Sons of Hermes, unite!

Now I'll continue my quick recap of what's been happening here in the camps.

**Jiper/Jasper**

As for Jason and Piper… I call this a 'friendship-lover duality'. One minute they'd be chattering like some BFFs, the next snogging the life out of each other, under lucky circumstances. Instantaneous results? Two words. Dakota. Kool-Aid.

Together Value: 8/10

Blackmail Easiness: 5/10

Blackmail Value: 6/10

**Frazel**

KEEP AN EYE ON HAZEL. FRANK MIGHT'VE TRANSFORMED AND IS RIGHT NEXT TO HER. Nico says, quote, that 'they are destined to be together', unquote.

Together Value: 8.5/10

Blackmail Easiness: 6/10

Blackmail Value: 8/10

Well, that ends the first edition! Please review! The next edition will be about THE best pranks to put on couples. Wait and see, just you wait and see.


	3. Episode 2, Part 1

**CONNOR STOLL'S MONTHLY NEWSLETTER**

**EDITION 2**

**WELCOME!**

**E/N **(Editor's Note) Any comments? Please review. Thanks to Silver-Dawn-Raider-Of-The-Sky and Di Blythe for reviewing! Special shout-out to Flabbergastedness for (indirectly) reminding me that Frank can change his form!

This newsletter will report about the couples' relation_ship_ and also the most valuable pranks to play on them. Sons of Hermes, unite!

**Percabeth**

**Annabeth: **Ask allies of the Hephaestus cabin to borrow some pink permanent paint. (No pun intended.) Paint Annabeth's owls pink.

**Percy: **Use the remaining paint to paint Percy's clothes pink.

**Gruniper**

**Grover: **Whenever he says 'enchiladas' or 'tin cans', stare at him like he's crazy.

**Juniper:** Whenever she says 'Grover', stare at her like she's crazy.

**Tratie**

**Travis: **I will NEVER IN THIS LIFE prank my OWN BROTHER. Period.

**Katie: **The Chocolate-Easter-Bunnies-On-Top-Of-The-Demeter-Cab in-Prank. Again.

**Jiper/Jasper**

**Jason: **Leave a Photoshopped photo of Piper kissing Leo in Jason's- well, just give it to him disguised as somebody else.

**Piper: **Give a Photoshopped photo of Jason kissing Reyna to her in disguise.

**Frazel**

**Hazel: **Pretend to be a zombie around her.

**Frank: **Ask him to stay in the stables for the night.

What should I do for the next one? Please review! Not doing anything to this newsletter until a review comes.

All rights unreserved. 2013/7


	4. Episode 3, Part 1

**CONNOR STOLL'S MONTHLY NEWSLETTER**

**EDITION 3.1**

**WELCOME!**

**E/N **(Editor's Note) Any comments? Please review. Thanks to Elmlea, Silver-Dawn-Raider-Of-The-Sky (no, Sil, strictly NO THALIA SHIPPING), Polymer1 (guest), Flabbergastedness, Vaneria Potter and V.I.D. Vishii for reviewing!

This newsletter edition will tell you the exact way to play a watertight prank on everybody else ... Sons of Hermes, unite!

(Substeps: Step 0.1. Be progressively less hostile to the Romans for a while.

Step 0.2. Prepare and prime spy blackmail camera, directly linked to my computer's C:/.

Step 0.3. Tell cabin about plan. _**MOST IMPORTANT**_** STEP.**)

Step 1. Ask Dakota for a few liters of his **most** spiked Kool-Aid.

Step 2. Spike with even more sugar until saturated.

Step 3. Add a few bottles of stolen blue food colouring (put like in Percy's favour, but actually preventing the Hermes cabin from drinking the spiked Kool-Aid).

Step 4. Put a stolen pitcher of unspiked Kool-Aid at the bottom of my bunk, telling the rest of the cabin to ONLY drink that pitcher. **O.N.L.Y.**

Step 5. Hold WILD PARTY at the Hermes Cabin… and let the blackmail flow in.

Ho. See how anyone can escape that! Blackmailed information in the second half of this edition! Coming soon!

All rights unreserved. 2013/08


End file.
